


My son

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Protective Parents, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: uesta storia si era classificata seconda al contest [ Multifandom + Originali ] Battaglia di Biberon.Una serie di drabble sui rapporti genitori - figli di molti personaggi Disney.





	My son

My Son

Pannolino

Giac dimenò la coda, si deterse la fronte sudata con la zampa sollevando un ciuffo di peli impregnato di sudore. Il naso all’insù gli tremò, evitò un calcio dato con una gambetta rosa lunga quattro volte lui e larga due. Raggiunse il lato del panno che faceva da pannolino umido di pipì giallastra. Si voltò, osservò Gasgas guardare il viso della neonata. La sua figura si rifletteva negli occhi azzurri della neonata intenta a gorgogliare.

“La tua mamma sta per darti un fratellino. Il tuo papà è con lei” disse Gasgas. Oscillò tenendo entrambe le zampe sull’addome rigonfio. Si sentirono dei passi provenire da oltre la porta chiusa.

“Siete fortunati. Tu e tuo fratello non conoscerete Lady Tremaine” disse Giac. Sganciò una spilla da balia lunga quanto se stesso, la sostenne con le zampe sollevate, fece un paio di passi indietro e l’appoggiò sul ripiano. Strofinò le zampette tra loro e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Riuscirò a cambiarti mini Cenerina” promise. La bambina gorgogliò più rumorosamente, aprì e chiuse i pugni.

  


Desiderio

Melody afferrò le mani della madre e saltellò sul posto. I capelli neri le vorticavano intorno al viso, le iridi gli brillavano e la sabbia umida le solleticava i piedi.

“Ti immagini se avessi la coda? Potrei nuotare nell’oceano” disse. Ariel socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide e sorrise.

“Attenta a non inciampare piuttosto. E’ pericoloso se cadi sopra uno scoglio” disse.

Il gabbiano volò sopra le due, planò e atterrò accanto a una roccia. Chiuse le ali e si passò il becco tra le piume.

“Sentila, sembra re Tritone” sussurrò Sebastian.  Guardò i capelli vermigli aleggiare intorno al viso della regina. Si voltò e vide la figura di Eric oltre il vetro della finestra.

“Non riuscirà a tenere quella piccola. Il palazzo è troppo piccolo per un animo libero che vuole scoprire nuovi mondi” rispose il gabbiano.

“E’ tutta sua madre” sussurrò Sebastian.

 

  


Segreto

Timoteo unì le zampe e il muso gli tremò, i baffi si alzarono e abbassarono. Alzò la testa, i grandi padiglioni auricolari sentirono rimbombare il verso dei corvi. Li osservò volare in cerchio intorno a Dumbo.

“Finalmente hai capito che la piuma era solo un modo per darti il coraggio di farlo” disse con accento francese il corvo più alto. Si grattò il fianco dalla pelliccia biancastra, dimenò la coda e guardò l’elefante sbattere ripetutamente le gigantesche orecchie.

“Tra un’ora andremo a Parigi. Non vedo l’ora di fare lo spettacolo” rispose con voce adulta Dumbo. Timoteo si portò al muso una nocciolina americana e la sgranocchiò. Il vestito rosso era stinto e strappato in più punti, il cappello gli ricadeva di lato.

“Vola, mia piccola star. Sarò sempre il tuo papà adottivo nell’ombra” sussurrò.

Dubbi

Bambi strofinò lo zoccolo contro il terreno e abbassò il muso, le corna colpirono un ramo scuotendolo e foglie verdi caddero tutt’intorno. Osservò i due gemelli addormentati, dimenò la coda e sorrise. Si voltò verso la moglie e strofinò il muso contro quello di lei che ricambiò.

“Sei stato tutta la notte in giro” sussurrò.

“Non ho trovato tracce d’uomo, ma voi rimanete nascosti” sussurrò. Si sentì il cinguettio degli uccelli e dei tonfi in sottofondo.  Bambi leccò il muso della compagna e si voltò a guardare i figli.

“Mi chiedo se riuscirò a fare il padre” sussurrò. Si girò, avanzò e guardò sopra la collina. Intravide l’ombra di suo padre e conficcò gli zoccoli nel terreno.

“O sembrerò altero, fiero e lontano come mio padre” bisbigliò.

“Mio principe, lui ti voleva bene, ma non sapeva dimostrarlo. Tu sei diverso da lui” lo consolò la compagna.

 

  


Odio

Grimilde accavallò le gambe nivee, sentiva le tempie strette dalla cuffietta e le iridi color ebano riflettevano la luce rossastra delle torce. Si leccò le labbra piene e vermiglie. Guardò uno scheletro con una corona in testa saltare intorno ad esso. Una decina di altri scheletri ballavano tutt’intorno. I loro passi risuonavano nella segreta con l’eco.

“Ora non lo ripeti più che la tua regina era meglio di me? Vero vecchio? Non era poi così più bella di me” ringhiò. Il seno prosperoso della strega tremò e lei si alzò in piedi, il mantello strofinò sul pavimento.

“Mi hai privato della libertà, della giovinezza, ma né tu né tua figlia mi priverete della bellezza. Presto avrò il cuore di Biancaneve e te lo farò ingoiare” ringhiò.

 

 

  


Piccola nera

Eudora s’inginocchiò accanto alla bambina, sporcandosi la gonna d’erba e di terra. La abbracciò stringendola al petto e ondeggiò, cullandola. Tiana singhiozzò più forte, si strofinò le mani contro gli occhi e tirò su con il naso.

“Non mi fanno salire sull’autobus” biascicò. La donna sollevò la piccola tenendola contro di sé e raggiunse il pulmino giallo. Bussò con forza, socchiudendo gli occhi. Lo sportellò si aprì, un uomo in divisa si voltò verso di lei e guardò la sarta dall’altezza del ventre fino al viso.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò.

“Mia figlia deve andare a scuola” rispose con tono secco. L’autista alzò le spalle e si leccò le labbra.

“Qui i  _negri_ non salgono” rispose.

“Mio marito ha combattuto durante la guerra, paghiamo le tasse, abbiamo gli stessi diritti degli altri …” ribatté la donna.

“Sì, di morire su una croce infuocata, ca**o di neri” rispose l’uomo alla guida. Richiuse lo sportello, mise in moto e partì.

“Mamma, non voglio morire” sussurrò la bambina. Eudora baciò la testa di sua figlia e sorrise.

“Ti accompagnerà papà a scuola. E non temere, non ti succederà niente. Ricordati che il papà della tua amichetta è addirittura Eli la Bouff” mormorò gentilmente.


End file.
